


Royal Pain in the Ass

by eyemeohmy, melnakuru



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Sherlock kinkmeme prompt, Spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyemeohmy/pseuds/eyemeohmy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/melnakuru/pseuds/melnakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mycroft和Jim在Jim依然带着皇冠的时候啪啪啪了一发。”全都给国王和“女王”跪下。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal Pain in the Ass

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Royal Pain in the Ass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/341833) by [eyemeohmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyemeohmy/pseuds/eyemeohmy). 



推迟拘捕并从 现场带走Jim Moriarty花了相当大的功夫。那些警察并不怎么能接受某些政府高级红人阻止他们完成自己份内的工作，不让他们把那毒舌的小基佬从现场带走。或许除了 被变得完全无用以外（虽然是只是暂时的，他们迅速得到了这样的保证），最伤人的是他们甚至都不允许和那混蛋待在同一个房间里，这还包括关掉已经混乱了的监 视摄像头。

他们无法阻止他做任何轻率的事情——你懂得，除了闯进皇家的珠宝室，然后还 _穿戴_ 了 起来。那也是个问题——他们不允许碰Moriarty，而这简直让他们恶心，明知道以某种意义上来言，这意味着他有穿戴那些珍贵物件的许可，他们完全没法 控制任何事情。他肯定会把那些东西弄脏的，那小… 以及最重要的是，他们的骄傲比责任感承受的打击大多了，被Moriarty如此轻易地从他们身边溜进去，连一丝能追踪的气息都没留下的刺激太大了。他们失 败了。

但实话说，Mycroft Holmes根本不在意他们的感受。他们可以随便抱怨牢骚哼哼唧唧，只要他们一字不差地遵守他的指令就行了。如果他们越轨的话面对的威胁可比炒鱿鱼大多了。Mycroft脸上挂着极为温柔的微笑说过那会被看成直接和国防部作对的叛国罪。

在 他打电话命令那些不耐烦并且相当乐意开枪的警察后退并保持沉默十分钟之后终于到了，新闻记者已经像是新鲜尸体旁边的豺狼或是苍蝇一样嗡嗡了起来，饥渴的想 要得到情报。他们企图在Mycroft出现在现场时企图让他说些什么，但他的保镖们迅速确保他们保持了一定距离。Lestrade觉得自己几乎有知道的权 利，为什么他和他的手下们被迫坐在一边对手指，身为... 啊，Holmes家弟弟的“朋友”。Mycroft只是拍了拍他肩膀然后说：“到时候你就懂了。”然后走了进去。那自鸣得意的混蛋。

四 个警卫和三个苏格兰场的警官还逗留在关押他们的囚犯和那些珍贵的珠宝地方的门口。Mycroft晃了一下自己的ID和徽章，但其实他并没必要这么做。他们 都认识他，僵硬地退后敬礼，全都面无表情十分严肃，虽然片刻之前他们还在互相牢骚说这种等待游戏就他妈是玩蛋呢。Mycroft给了他们另外几条命令—— 无论如何都不得打扰他们，门上敲击两下代表他们可以进去逮捕那个大盗——然后一个警卫打开了门示意了门内。他还几乎嘲弄地加了一句“这边请，殿 下。”Mycroft只是对他微笑，以和皇室成员一样的骄傲和气场走了进去。警卫对他背影讥笑了一下。

Mycroft的脚步声在瓷砖地上很沉重。几声“咔嗒”声之后他从被关闭紧锁的门前转开，面对了世界上第一个也是最危险的犯罪头目。

后者全身赤裸，除了皇冠和配套的斗篷以外什么都没穿。至少斗篷盖住了他身体大部分的地方，只露出了小片的肌肤。胸膛、大腿、一条小腿。刚刚好足以让Mycroft后颈的汗毛竖立起来。还有一些其他东西也是。

“不用急。”Jim说，狡黠笑了。他头上的灯让他身体诡异地发着微光，脸上则盖满阴影。非常符合他让人毛骨悚然的举动。“既然你花了好久，我决定让自己舒服点。”他伸出修长、没有剃过的双腿打了个哈欠，“在考虑要不要打个盹来着。”

“我为我的迟到而道歉。”Mycroft答，不管怎么听声音都确实很真诚。他露出了温暖的微笑，“你的时机刚好选在了我正处理一些非常敏感微妙的谈判的时候。”

Jim的脸亮了起来，做出“哦”的口型。“你真体贴！”他慎重地说，“居然会放下你了不起的重要政府密谋来处理区区在下。”

Mycroft轻轻笑了，“你对我相当有一手，我还能说什么？”他非常轻微地耸耸肩。Mycroft随意地走到坐在王座上的男人面前，双手按在一起。“你让外面那些孩子们的心情相当紧张。你应该对他们有些礼貌的，就像我对你这样。”

“去，”Jim哼了一声翻了个白眼，他靠在椅背上手冲门挥了挥。“除了在公共财产上涂鸦的反叛期的青少年和蠢得要命的偷窃未遂犯，这就是最能让他们活动活 动的事啦。要说的话，他们应该感谢我使他们保持机警。”他的眉毛扬起，嘴角也是。“我猜我们花不了太久，对吧？所以他们再有… 哦，十五、二十分钟的样子都不用担心？”

“听起来很合理。”Mycroft答。他离Moriarty只有几步远，能感到他身上简直像是烈日炎炎一样散发着的热量。这点，还有异常的兴奋和一些非常 变态的荷尔蒙。Mycroft没法怪他，如果Jim有Mycroft相信的一半聪明他就会注意到他也同样地… 感兴趣。太糟糕了，Mycroft清楚，但去他的，公众（尤其是Sherlock）不知道的事情也不会伤害到他们… 毕竟，他对自己大部分的工作都是采取这种方针的。“有一点… 紧迫，但足够合理了。”

“说到紧迫…”Jim伸出脚来，脚趾蹭过Mycroft裤子上撑起的帐篷。Mycroft的样子让任何其他人看起来都是不受影响的，但Jim能看出来，哦 他可是能看出来那波动的紧张感。他向前倾去，斗篷分开了一些但还不足够，抬起手中的权杖，将其无价的一端顶在Mycroft颚下。Mycroft下巴被那 权杖抬了起来，眼睛一直盯在小个子男人身上。“我给你十分钟，”他打量着高挑的男人，“大概十二分钟，如果你坚持锻炼身体来着。”

Mycroft窃笑了一下，一只手放在权杖上把它按下几厘米。“请务必试着坚持到底。”

Jim 靠进王座里，让长袍滑落到手肘处。它分开了，露出他赤裸的身体，已经半勃了。“很好。”他呼出一口气，语调相当职业化，扯下了自己的领带。片刻之后他就扑 在了Jim腿间，把小个子的男人压在天鹅绒的王座上，以一个重到足以留下瘀青的吻吞噬了他。Jim在他猛力的唇边笑得露出了所有牙齿，然后把他修剪整齐的 指甲全都像爪子一样抠进了Mycroft的西服里，紧紧抓住他，狂暴地咆哮着以舌头反抗着Mycroft，推入他嘴中，尝到了禁果的味道。只不过是最棒的 而已。

斗 篷柔软的材料蹭在他大腿绷紧的皮肤上，Mycroft的手沿着他身侧上下抚摸着，抚过他挺动的胯部，揉弄他赤裸的大腿内侧。Jim抓紧他在他手下扭动着。 他们的嘴唇很短暂地分开，吞下一口火热潮湿的空气，然后重新不顾一切地锁在一起吻了起来。这感觉像是他们最后一个吻，每一个吻都是这样的。他们知道每一次 偶然会面都可能是最后一次，所以他们夺取着能得到的一切，什么也不会留下。Jim狠狠咬上了Mycroft下唇，吮吸啃咬着，坚决地要让他出血。 Mycroft抬起一只手来捧住Jim后脑，手指插进他短短的黑发间，把倾斜了的皇冠推正。他感到它撞在自己头顶但无视了它，毕竟，他几乎一直都戴着一顶 象征性的皇冠。

Jim 快乐的呻吟声意味着他终于弄出了血，他狠狠吸了一口然后后退，一小块血迹粘在他下唇上。Mycroft伸出舌头舔了舔那块小伤口，他并没感到疼痛。他重新 低下头去品尝起小个子男人唇上自己血液的铁锈味，舌头从他珍珠白的牙齿上舔掉一点血。Jim发出快乐的呼噜呼噜声，在Mycroft抽出舌头的时候以牙齿 轻轻咬住刮过它。一条细细的唾液连在他们之间，然后断掉挂在了Mycroft下颚上。Jim坐起来用舌头从上至下非常非常缓慢地蹭掉了那一条。 Mycroft紧紧闭上双眼，现在他的裤子实在是太紧了。

Jim 知道。他当然知道了。两根手指滑到Mycroft腰带下面，随意地扯着。Mycroft迅速解下了那条皮带，几乎是飕地一下抽掉了它。Jim窃笑着饥渴地 扯下Mycroft的裤子和内裤。Mycroft双手捧住他的脸，用力握了一下然后再次重重地湿漉漉吻上他。“右后口袋。”他在一只手胡乱摸索着的男人唇 边轻声说。

“你准备好才来的啊，乖孩子。”

“难道你没有准备？”

Jim 讥笑，“说得对。”他舌头快速扫过Mycroft的嘴，舌尖弹在他鼻尖上。一只手滑进Mycroft裤子后口袋里，狠狠捏了一下他臀瓣让他呻吟了起来。他 僵住了，然后那只手才放开，Jim咬着那一小管的盖子，“噗”的用牙齿打开它，然后夹在两指之间在Mycroft脸前晃了晃。“该谁有幸来动手？”

“我的懒惰名声在外。”

“对，但我才是带着皇冠的人。”Jim说，推正了上述皇冠，眨巴着自己的睫毛。“国王比杰克大。”[指扑克]

“我是杰克吗？我觉得王后对你来说才是更合适的位置， _陛下_ 。”

Jim大笑。“你那条舌头真是不听话啊。我应该因为你这种没规矩的行为惩罚你。”手指滑入Mycroft整齐的发间，扯住他头发刮过他头皮。“砍掉你的头。”他低语着把软管塞进了Mycroft手里。

Mycroft 退后了一步，“你们这些皇室成员真固执。”但他还是溜了回去，往掌心里挤了一团温暖透明的液体。“但是我们必须小心，”他说，虽然他毫不小心地把手伸到了 Moriarty身下，两根手指立刻摸到他入口，一点也不体贴地插了进去。Jim吞下一声小小的抽气声，直直坐起来，腰微微向前拱。“我们可不想让你已经 搞得乱七八糟的事态比现在更糟。”

“别用政、政治来破、破坏心情。”Jim结结巴巴地说，手臂环上Mycroft肩头。那两根手指弯曲抽插着将他撑开。天啊，这感觉太棒了但哦同时也太糟 了。他体内热量开始堆积，上下扭动在那手指上操着自己，向它们要求它们给不了的东西。Mycroft脸上挂着个洋洋得意但很放松的微笑看着他，手指猛力抽 动舒展。把这男人体内彻底翻出来，手指用力陷进他刚熨烫好的西服外套中。

Mycroft 终于抽出了手指移开了手。Jim深深吸了一口气，倚靠在王座上轻轻颤抖，毫不在意他搞出来的一团糟。他眼皮沉重的双眼对上了Mycroft的视线，后者迅 速套上了一个套子然后涂上一层润滑油。“你真好，”Jim嘶哑地说，抬起一只手两只手指轻轻敲了敲男人的脸颊。“我以为你会更坏的，但…Sherlock 才是那个真的刻薄鬼。”

“你还没招惹到过我，”Mycroft向他保证，“目前为止，你表现出来的只是很有趣而已。”

“那可是我听过的最明目张胆的谎言了。”

Mycroft的眉毛扬了起来。“是吗？”

Jim 皱眉，有一瞬间他踏入了陷阱，考虑着Holmes的话。直到Mycroft握住他胯部，捏了一下然后重新回到他双腿之间，瞄准好然后很快——Jim倒抽了 一口气拱起背部。轻推然后用力插入，Mycroft就直埋至根了。他花了片刻调整位置，深呼吸了一口然后抽出再重新插入，很快形成了慢慢加速的平稳节奏。 Jim的双臂重新环上了他肩头，膝盖锁在高个男人腰间，二人一起前后律动着。

Mycroft 懒散地扯起自己衬衫下摆，让Jim的坚挺蹭在他小腹上。Jim扬起头来，皇冠又歪了，斗篷也滑落铺在了扶手上。Mycroft又捅了一下，权杖发出响亮的 卡嗒声掉在地上。二人都毫不关心那些祖传的无价之宝是不是摔碎了。Jim张开双腿抬高，紧紧夹住Mycroft。

Mycroft 放开了握住Jim腰侧的手，抚上他胸膛。他的胸膛在他手下有弹性地颤抖着，直到他用掌心用力揉过他挺立的乳头。Jim咬住自己嘴角，仓促地用鼻腔呼吸，眼 睛紧紧闭到他能看到成千上万形成银河了的金星。Mycroft以拇指玩弄他乳尖，然后掐了下去，还扭了一下一边。虽然Jim叫出了声，身体猛然挺起，但他 相当享受，胸膛起伏着迎合Mycroft挑逗的手。

Mycroft 双腿开始发软了，通常他更习惯一整天都坐着，那要舒服多了。他低沉地吼了一声抽出自己，Jim看上去几乎很紧张。他手指陷入小个子男人胯部，把他从王座上 扯下来，几乎把他抱了起来。Jim因为体位变化哼了一声。突然就是Mycroft坐在王座上了，Jim滑下来坐到他腿上，重新抬起一下然后重重落了回去， 体内再次被充满。Jim抽了一口气猛然扬起头，皇冠滑了下去。Mycroft接住它，几乎有点无意识地扣在了自己头上，短暂笑了一下。

Mycroft 伸出手去帮助Jim上下挺动，但他自己很快就找到了节奏，膝盖跪在Mycroft身体两侧椅子上，虽然他们几乎挤不下。然后他上下律动起来骑乘着 Mycroft，时而暂停扭动腰部让Holmes从喉咙最深处呻吟出声。Mycroft胡乱抓着Jim乱糟糟的头发，扯住他把他按下来，和之前一样重重地 猛烈吻了他，额头撞在一起，鼻尖尴尬地碰上。但这不重要。Jim乱刨着他的衬衫，扯开了一颗扣子，热切地在Mycroft阴茎上操着自己。他自己的肉棒在 男人小腹上蹭着。

但 这没持续多久。他们的吻突然分开了，Moriarty发出嘶嘶声猛然扬起头。Mycroft紧紧握住他的阴茎开始撸动，和他自己硬挺在他体内的节奏一样。 Mycroft探头向前，想要更多，把Jim吻到他终于低下头全心全意回吻为止。他们的吻湿润黏糊，对发情的青少年来说才更合适。但是，反正这一点成熟的 地方都没有了，也彻头彻尾说不通。只不过是最棒的而已。

Mycroft 腰部挺动着，Jim顺着他的动作上下起伏，咬紧牙关重新扬起头来，几乎要翻起了白眼。他拉长的苍白咽喉，绷紧的皮肤下滚动的喉结，简直是秀色可餐。 Mycroft舔吻吮吸着他肩膀和颈部相接的那块颈窝，尝到了汗水、新的肥皂和一点点古龙水的味道，相当令人兴奋。他头都有点晕了，无法抑制地咬了下去， 不是很重，但足以让Jim迷乱到强行把手插入Mycroft衣服下面，摸到他背后用指甲在他肉里划出一道道隆肿的红痕，足以保持几天。几小滴血在伤口上被 抹开。

先 结束的是Mycroft。他的身体突然僵直，Jim咬住他嘴唇等待着。Mycroft低沉地哼了一声，颤抖了一下射了出来，然后浑身软若无骨地瘫在了王座 上。Jim咯咯笑了，汗水在脸上闪闪发光。“真是个老头子。”他嘲弄，一只颤抖的手从Mycroft头上摘下皇冠，任由它掉在地上，然后继续骑乘了起来。 几分钟之后他也射了，狠狠坐下去律动到自己的身体再也承受不了。但Mycroft已经准备好了，在Jim高潮之前他慢吞吞地拿出一条边角绣有自己首字母的 手帕，裹在Jim阴茎上握住。Jim整根脊椎都颤抖了一下，看着手帕因为自己的精液变湿。

他 们都花了片刻来恢复，重新回忆起如何平稳地呼吸。Jim舔了舔他干裂的嘴唇，吞咽了一口唾液润嗓。然后他的笑容又回来了，向前坐去，Mycroft软掉的 阴茎还埋在他体内。“好了，亲爱的，这怎么样？”他在男人耳边呼出热气，拇指从Mycroft眉间擦去汗珠。“比把我按在某些无聊的旅馆床上操到我不省人 事要好多了，对吧？”

“我可不知道，”片刻之后Mycroft沙哑地说，手指描绘着Jim髋骨。“你那次声音大多了。”

Jim咯咯笑了。在把自己抽开时面部痛苦地扭曲了一下，然后他从Mycroft腿上爬下来，晃了一下、两下，终于找到平衡站稳了。他握拳轻轻敲了敲自己后腰，但酸痛感很快就会减退的，变成麻木的热量。Mycroft站起来取下了套子。

Jim看到了王座上湿透的手帕，把它捡起来轻轻吻了一下首字母，自己精液的味道立刻充满了他鼻腔。他抬头看了一眼Mycroft，然后把手帕递还给他。“留着吧，”他愉快地低声说，“作为我的纪念品。”

“啊，我本来会把它给你的，但——嗯你懂的。”他接过手帕放进了裤子后口袋里。在他结束这里的事情之后要直线回家去。他的人会确保没人阻止他或是问问题的。他们肯定不会问的。

Mycroft 先穿完了衣服，看上去就和他没有刚刚在皇室的王座上操了个精神病的犯罪天才一样正经拘谨。连一根头发都没有乱，一根都没有。Jim套上他那件无聊的T恤， 拉上裤子拉链。“我猜我大概没机会能穿戴着这些离开？”他对那些被随意散落在地板和王座上的珠宝点了下头，“至少让我戴着皇冠嘛，”他露出乞求但失望的神 情，“会给媒体留下很深的印象的！”

Mycroft伸出一只手，“可惜不行，乖。”他拉起Jim衣服的领口，藏起那个新印上的吻痕。“任何皇冠都没法让你看上去不像个脏兮兮的游客。”

Jim大笑。他抓起自己的帽子斜着反扣在头上。“伪装大师，你懂的。”

Mycroft扯了扯自己外套的翻领。“我亲爱的，你不是唯一一个。”他低声说。

 

END


End file.
